Fine China
"Fine China" 'by ''Chris Brown is featured on Just Dance 2014. Background At the pre-chorus you see lots of high buildings behind the dancer. At the chorus, you see lots of males and females dancing like the dancer. Red neon signboards with Chinese characters appear at some points of the song. Dancer Classic * Dark purple beret * Sky blue shirt *Dark purple vest *Dark red suspender-like braces *Dark purple pants * Dark red shoes Extreme *Dark green hat *Purple patterned leather jacket (black in battle) over a red top *Long leather jeans *Black belt *Red sneakers Gold Moves '''Classic: The classic routine has 4 Gold Moves 'which are all the same. *'All: 'Move your hand to the left fast. It's done during the line "Just like fine China" Fine China Gold Move.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, & 4 '''Extreme: ' The Extreme routine has 3 '''Gold Moves. *'Gold Moves 1 and 2:' Slowly throw your arms up. It's done during the line "You're good enough." *'Gold Move 3:' Very quickly, point out half of your arms. It's done during the line "It's alright." Finechinaextremegoldmove1.PNG|1st & 2nd Gold Moves Finechinaextremegoldmove2.PNG|3rd Gold Move Battle Fine China has a battle against ''Gentleman''. For the battle, click here. Mashup Fine China ''has a Mashup that can be unlocked through Uplay on some consoles. Dancers *'Fine China (JD2014) *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4) *Gentleman (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) * #thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4) *Gentleman (JD2014) *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) *Love Boat (JD2014) *'''Fine China (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Fine China ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *'Fine China''' (JD2014) *Blame It on the Boogie (JD2014) *Blurred Lines (JD2014) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *It's My Birthday (Suit Up!) '(JD2015) * Macarena '(Gentlemen) (JD2015) Extreme *Blame It on the Boogie (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Love Boat (JD2014) * Macarena '(Gentlemen) '(JD2015) Captions Both versions of Fine China ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic *Baby *Dust *Oh la la / Oh lala Extreme *Pretencious *Snap The Rythme Trivia *The dancers (with different hairstyles as compared to the original) behind Fine China are from Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 4 They are: **Call Me Maybe (Without the heart in the dress) **Spectronizer (P4) **Can't Take My Eyes Off You (P2) **(I've Had) The Time of my Life (P2) *In the extreme choreography there are some steps from Michael Jackson (namely the Moonwalk). *In the original choreography, the dancers look like what Chris Brown looked like in the music video of the same song. *Fine China Classic and Extreme have the same colour shoes. *In the mash up, Rich Girl and Funhouse are the only females in it. *In the original version and the mashup, favourite is spelled as "favorite," which is the American version. In the Extreme version, it's spelled "favourite," the version for many other countries. *The extreme dancer's bulge can be seen. * In production, the pictograms were green, but were changed to blue for the final version. * In the extreme routine, in the lyrics, there's an error. When "I'm not dangerous" is sung, the lyric says "Not i'm Dangerous." This is for the fourth time the lyrics are said. * In the Classic routine, the traditional Chinese texts on the signboards translate to the lyrics in the chorus of the song. * Love Boat in the mash up suffers a strange glitch; the second time he starts choreographing, no points will be counted for. It shows the dancer and the pictograms, but the Xs, OK, GOOD, and PERFECT, are not at all shown, therefore, you cannot earn points. * So Good has a similar gold move with the extreme version. * The Classic dancer resemles P4 from Dynamite. Gallery finechina01.jpg finechinaextreme.jpg|Extreme finechina02.jpg|Teaser 10264933 730417340322927 6536840228347056632 n.jpg|Concept Art Finechinabeta.jpg|The beta version (notice the green pictogram) Extreme2014.png|The song in the menu finechina.jpg|Fine China Fine China Extreme.jpg|Extreme Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 113.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar callandfine.png|Call Me Maybe Dancer cantandfine.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You Dancer iveandfine.png|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life Dancer spectandfine.png|Spectronizer Dancer fc.png|The Pictograms Fine Chin EXTREME BG.png|The Background for the Extreme finechina_cover.jpg FineChinaExtremeCoach1.png Videos File:Chris_Brown_-_Fine_China_(Official_Video) File:Just Dance 2014 - Fine China - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Fine China (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Fine China (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Medium Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:2010's Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with glitches Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Returning Dancers